


All Things Wicked

by Hallospaceboyy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallospaceboyy/pseuds/Hallospaceboyy
Summary: Zelda Spellman is forced to attend a parent teacher conference, and finds herself enraptured by sweet Mary Wardwell, leaving her confused, and determined to get closer to the woman.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really unsure about posting this, as I intend for it to be multi chapter, but I don't trust myself to keep on top of posting chapters lol. Guess I'll give it a go, depending on how well this chapter is received. This is intended as a non magical AU, with the Spellmans just being simple mortuary owners, bc I'm a sucker for non magical AU's with original Mary Wardwell and thought I'd give it a go myself. Zelda is going to have ulterior motives in the start, and may not be the most favourable of characters, but I promise she will redeem herself!  
> Really hope you enjoy, and I REALLY will try and get started on the next chapter ASAP x

Zelda pulled into the Baxter High car park, swerved into a space and put the hearse in park. She was seething, and cursing her sister. Hilda had forgotten about Sabrina's parent teacher conference, and had taken on a shift at Cerberus’, so now Zelda was stuck having to make conversation about her mischievous niece with some dithering teacher, some shy, boring school marm that Sabrina had told her of a few times. Sabrina had begged, no rather, told Zelda to go easy on her teacher, said she was nice, and kind, and so very different from her aunt that she dreaded the two of them meeting. Zelda could think of many better ways to spend her evening. Sticking pins in her eyes being one of them. Grabbing her handbag, she climbed from the car and slammed the door, straightening her black blazer and clearing her throat as she headed for the main doors with a deliberate, confident strides.

Zelda took a seat where instructed, outside of a bland classroom, with a bland brown door, in a bland hallway. Many displays covered the walls, and many of the students had decorated the lockers lining the hallways, but they did little to brighten up the place. Zelda sat and waited, and before long, the door opened and a meek looking woman, with thick framed black glasses, and her brunette hair tied in a low bun stood in the doorway, her hands clasped in front of her. “Miss Spellman?” Zelda nodded tersely and stood, pleasantly surprised. Sabrina had never said the woman was pretty, beautiful in fact, despite her plainness. “Do come in and take a seat. Its lovely to finally meet Sabrina's other aunt, Hilda usually comes to these.” The woman dithered on nervously, taking a seat behind her desk and watching as Zelda brushed the seat with her hand before seating herself. “Well, um, I’m Miss Wardwell. As I said, lovely to meet you. I’ll be honest, there isn’t much at all to discuss... I-"

Zelda sighed and interrupted. “Yes, Sabrina is quite the trouble maker. I suppose its easier to just leave it at that than to go through all of the many mishaps she may have gotten herself into.” She rolled her eyes and rubbed her temple, her fingers itching to be holding a cigarette. 

“Oh, well... no actually, I was merely going to say Sabrina is a star pupil. She is doing exceedingly well with her grades... and although she does have a slight... well... hero complex, and does get involved in some... disagreements, she's always shown the best intentions.” Zelda's jaw dropped, and she stared at the woman before her, regarding her nervous fidgeting with the pen in her hand, and the bright blue eyes not quite meeting hers. She quickly composed herself and closed her mouth, frowning. “Oh. Well. Wonderful.” She said, in a clipped tone. Miss Wardwell, merely sat there, watching her with wide blue eyes.

“Are you saying you have problems with Sabrina at home? Anything I can help with?” Miss Wardwell inclined, a look of concern etched on her face. Zelda shook her head, giving her a small smile. “No, no, nothing I cant handle. Thank you Miss... Wardwell.”

“Of course, I’m sure you are a more than capable woman, Miss Spellman.” Zelda smiled a little wider, puzzling over the woman across the desk from her. She couldn’t work her out. She usually couldn’t stand meek, shy individuals, couldn’t understand how anyone close to her own age could still be so unsure of themselves, so fidgety and without composure. But this... Miss Wardwell, she piqued a curiosity in her. There was something in those bright blue eyes, behind those thick glasses, that showed there was more to this woman than meets the eye, and Zelda found herself wondering.  
Miss Wardwell took a deep breath, and closed her eyes for a moment, a grimace tainting her features. “Are you alright, dear?” Zelda asked, a sudden look of concern on her face.   
“Oh... Yes... Just-“ The woman moaned slightly and rubbed her temples, letting out a shaky breath. “Migraines... they always seem to hit at the most inconvenient of times.” She opened her eyes to look at Zelda, trying not to squint in the bright lights of the classroom. 

“Well, if I’m your last appointment of the evening, I must insist on driving you home, Miss Wardwell. It would be extremely dangerous to drive with a migraine that severe.” Zelda's voice was commanding, and although for a second Mary considered arguing, she thought better of it, and merely nodded, smiling shyly, almost apologetically at the redhead.  
Zelda waited patiently as Miss Wardwell collected her things, aware she was staring as the woman moved around the classroom, but unable to look away. She was unsure why she was struck with a sudden kindness, kindness not generally being one of Zelda's strongest personality traits, especially not toward a stranger, but nonetheless, Zelda found herself unable to let the woman make her own way home when so obviously unwell. The woman’s features looked pallid, and her eyes, when they met Zelda's did not look as bright, clouded with distress. Zelda said nothing, just placed a gentle hand on the small of her back, and led her out to her car, opening the passenger door for her.

The drive was mostly silent as they wound down country roads surrounded by trees, only interrupted by the occasional direction from the woman beside her. Miss Wardwell's eyes drifted closed frequently, trying to find some solace from the pain, no doubt, and as Zelda pulled up in front of the quaint cottage, she actually wondered if the woman had fallen asleep. But just as she was readying herself to shake her awake, Miss Wardwell sat up, and looked to Zelda shyly. “You really are so kind to do this Miss Spellman, I don’t know how to thank you.”   
“No need, dear, and please, call me Zelda.”

“Ok, Zelda. You can call me Mary.” Mary pushed an errant curl behind her ear, clutching her bag tightly in her lap. Always so tense, always so unsure. Again, Zelda wondered why it didn’t irritate her, but it didn’t. She found it almost endearing. Interrupting her thoughts, Zelda got out of the car, and opened Mary's door, taking the woman's hand before she could protest and helping her up, and despite the dark, Zelda could see the blush colour Mary's cheeks, and noticed her high, prominent cheekbones. Beautiful, she thought, unable to stop thinking praises for the woman. 

“Thank you again, for your kindness, Zelda. I really do appreciate it.”

“Really, Mary, it’s no trouble. Now try to get some rest, and if you need me to, I can take you to collect your car.” Zelda pulled a business card for the mortuary from her bag, and handed it to Mary. “My personal number is on there also, anything you need.” Zelda smiled warmly at Mary as she took the card and nodded, her blush deepening, and before the timid woman could flit away, Zelda leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, smirking slightly as Mary gasped, but didn’t pull away. Mary's cheek was warm against her lips, and she smelt heavenly, floral and delicate, and Zelda found herself longing to keep her lips there just a while longer, but she forced herself to pull away, not wanting to push the skittish woman too far.

“Take care, Mary.” And with that, she turned and got back into the hearse, a satisfactory smile on her face as she watched a dazed Mary turn and rambled down her garden path, not pulling away until she saw Mary was inside.

***********************************

Many hours later, as Zelda moisturised pale limbs, getting ready for bed, her mind traced back, not for the first time that evening, to the brunette with the bright blue eyes and the timid demeanour. She was glad Hilda was away with Dr Cee, knowing her sister could read her like a book and would notice her distraction in minutes. Mary was beautiful. Innocently, effortlessly, beautiful. While Zelda herself spent almost an hour in front of the mirror every morning, making sure every aspect of her appearance was pristine, Mary managed to look near perfect with seemingly no effort. No fancy clothes, a miniscule amount of makeup, and hair carelessly shoved into a bun at the nape of her neck, and Zelda couldn’t stop thinking about the damn woman. There was also that kiss... that simple peck on the cheek Zelda had delivered. She had expected Mary to pull away, to show outrage at such a brazen act of affection from an almost complete stranger, but she was simply stunned to silence, a perfectly delicious blush heating her cheeks. She had a virginal innocence that Zelda itched to blemish, to taint.

She resolved to see her again, resolved that if she satisfied her curiosity... satisfied her itch, her mind would be at peace again. As Zelda tucked herself into bed, she smirked and closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep to sinfully delicious thoughts of a petite brunette.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda pays Mary a visit, and Zelda learns that she may have misjudged the quiet spoken school teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I jumped into it a little quick, but yes, the smut is here already! I find my writing flows better when writing smut, which goes to show a lot about my character lol. Hope you enjoy x

The weekend flew by with not a word from Mary. By Monday afternoon, Zelda was restless, pacing the house and glaring at the phone, as if her wrath could will it to ring. Zelda jumped as the front door slammed, rolling her eyes at her own foolishness. “Sabrina?” Zelda paced back into the kitchen, taking her usual seat at the head of the table and lighting a cigarette.

“Yes, Auntie Z!” Sabrina waltzed into the kitchen, a wide small on her face, making Zelda eye her suspiciously. “You know, Auntie, the most unusual thing happened today.” 

“And what would that be, Sabrina dear?”

“Miss Wardwell asked about you. Mentioning you seemed to make her quite flustered. Either you scared the life out of her, or she has a little crush, but either way, you made a lasting impression.” Sabrina smirked and raised her eyebrows at her Aunt, grinning wider when Zelda scoffed and refused to make eye contact.

“Don't be silly, Sabrina. Mar- Miss Wardwell does not have a crush. I’m sure she was merely being polite.”  
“Ohhhh, Mary! On first name terms now, are we?” The  
mischievous blonde grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, and quickly darted from the room, not having the desire to see how Zelda would react to her teasing.

Zelda debated following her, and scolding her for her cheek, but instead, stubbed out her cigarette, and with deliberate strides, grabbed her coat from from the hall, pulling it on and slamming the front door as she left. The crisp autumn evening air filled her lungs, and her mind, for what felt like the thousandth time since Friday, was filled with thoughts of sweet Mary Wardwell. Mary Wardwell, and her floral scent, her velvety voice, and always, those big blue ocean eyes. The sun was setting as Zelda found herself standing at the gate of Mary’s cottage. The walk in the woods had done little to clear her head, and before she could change her mind, she knocked.

Mary opened the door within seconds, her eyes wide and cautious, but her face softened as she regarded the red head standing at the threshold. “Oh! Zelda...” The woman self consciously straightened her burgundy jumper, smiling shyly.  
“Sorry if I’m disturbing you, Mary. I just wanted to see how you were.” Zelda smiled, as Mary stepped aside, wordlessly inviting her inside.

“I’m much better, thank you. Just needed some good old rest, I guess.” Zelda took in her surroundings, the fire in the hearth lit the room, giving it a cosy orange glow, and Zelda could see a half empty bottle of red wine and a glass on the table beside one of the armchairs. She found herself wondering if Mary was usually a drinker, or if the woman had something... conflicting on her mind. She smirked as she removed her coat and hung it up, turning to Mary and resting a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Well, I am glad you’re well, dear. You had me quite worried.” Zelda did not fail to notice the shiver that went through Mary at her touch, and left her hand lingering just a little longer than necessary. 

“Do sit, please, I’ll get you a glass of wine... if you’re not driving?” 

“I walked. Thank you, I would love a glass.” Zelda stated, as she perched herself on the sofa before the fire, watching Mary flit around the room, the slight shake in her hand as she poured the wine and handed Zelda the glass, aware of Zelda's green eyes on her the entire time. Zelda allowed herself a quick glance over Mary’s physique as she sat beside her, her mouth watering slightly as sudden thoughts of running her hands over that body filled her mind. She shifted slightly in her seat, taking a sip of her drink before placing it down on the table in front of them. She knew she could seduce the woman easily, saw how Mary looked at her, with her doe eyes. But she had to be tactful, so as not to scare her away, push her out of reach.

“May I be honest with you, Zelda?” Mary suddenly said, wringing her hands in her lap. Zelda nodded, encouraging the woman to continue. “You make me quite nervous. I don’t know why. It’s strange. I’ll admit, I’m not the most outgoing of people, but... I’ve never found myself so... scattered, before. I’ve been unable to think of anything else but you since Friday. I feel silly.” Her cheeks tinted pink as she spoke, looking into the fire, so as not to have to look the redhead in the eye when making her admission. Zelda bit her lip, and rested a hand on Mary’s knee, causing her to start slightly and finally look into green eyes. 

“I’ve been thinking of you too, you know.” Zelda glanced at the now empty bottle in front of them. “I suppose I have the copious amounts of wine you have ingested for giving you the bravery to tell me that.” She chuckled, and Mary laughed, really laughed, and Zelda felt her stomach flip, as she thought that she had never heard a more gorgeous sound, more gorgeous than any music she had ever heard. 

“Yes, I suppose you do.” Mary grinned, studying Zelda's face, as if taking in every detail, every feature, in the warm glow of the fire. Then her smile fell, and she bit her lip, frowning slightly. “I don’t usually do this, you know. I’m not...” She fumbled, unable to find the right words, and with a deep breath she decided that sentence best left unfinished, and leaned into Zelda, her soft pink lips finding Zelda's own, and Zelda immediately placed her hands on the small woman’s waist, recovering quickly from her shock, wanting to pull her closer, consume her, possess her in front of that fire. Mary's mouth opened in a soft sigh, and Zelda deepened the kiss, tongue meeting tongue as Mary's hands tangled into her red hair, tugging slightly and shuffling closer, letting out a quiet mewl as their bodies pressed close.

Eventually, they parted, only when both needed to come up for air, their faces still so close their noses touched, and Zelda's eyes were dark, and Mary’s own were clouded and her chest rose and fell in quick bursts. Her hands slid down from Zelda's hair to cup either side of her neck, and a shiver coursed down Zelda's spine as cold fingers rested on her skin. Zelda searched Mary’s face, knew in seconds that the woman was caught, hook, line and sinker, realised she did not have to be wary of her skittishness after all, for Mary was brave, and the wine made her braver, and she almost regretted thinking of her as weak and craven, almost, if she had not had other things on her mind. Silence filled the room, save for the crackle of the fire, and the sounds of their slightly laboured breathing. Mary still held fast to Zelda, and her lids grew heavy as Zelda let her hands roam up and down Mary's sides, stopping just above her ass and squeezing slightly and Mary let out a soft whimper, their noses brushing and her eyes squeezing shut. “Please, Zelda... it’s been so long... I need...” Zelda smirked at the desperation in her voice, suddenly pulling away and standing, chuckling at the whine that left Mary’s lips at the loss of contact. She held out her hand and pulled the woman to her feet.

“I think a bedroom would be more comfortable, don’t you?” Zelda raised a brow and Mary smiled and led the way, biting her swollen lip and she pushed the door open, shutting it behind them and immediately pressing Zelda against the hard wood. Zelda let out a gasp of surprise, wanting to laugh at the sudden boldness of the woman, but found the laugh chased away as soft lips met her neck, and teeth scraped against her skin, and the laugh turned to a low groan. Zelda palmed at Mary's ass, squeezing and caressing and Mary moaned against her neck, her hands resting on Zelda's shoulders, holding herself up. “Now, now, Mary... as much as I am delighted by your enthusiasm, Zelda is in charge. Don’t make me punish you.” The words left Zelda's lips before she could stop them, and Zelda suddenly worried it was too much, that Mary would shy away, but the woman merely groaned and pressed herself further against Zelda, her tight skirt restricting her from finding the friction she so needed against Zelda's thigh.

Zelda grinned, pushing the woman backwards until the backs of her knees hit the bed, and gently, slowly lifted her jumper over her head, tossing it to the floor and letting her eyes roam Mary's chest, kissing her prominent collar bones, letting her teeth graze them, and Mary's head fell back and her eyes closed. Mary reached behind her and unhooked her black lace bra, then unzipped her skirt, her clothes felt tighter by the second, and she felt like she was burning, her skin suddenly red hot. She removed her glasses and carelessly dropped them to the floor. Zelda quickly stripped her of her remaining garments, leaving her in only her black lace panties, and then hurriedly undressed herself, letting her clothes pile on the floor as Mary watched her, eyes dark, loose hair falling into her face that she did not seem to notice, mind too hazy, vision too blurred to anything but Zelda, now bare in front of her, now gently pushing her back to lay on the bed, crawling on top of her as her back met cool bed linen. Mary’s arms immediately wrapped around Zelda, her nails clawing at Zelda's back, whining as Zelda's mouth kissed down her chest, now shining with the beginnings of sweat, lower until they met the curve of her breasts, her lips licking and sucking at soft pink buds, making Mary's back arch, and the whines turned to moans, shocks of pleasure being sent straight to her core. Zelda sucked at the skin of Mary’s breasts, leaving deep purple marks, wanting Mary to see them later, to think of her and all Zelda had done to her.  
Zelda would have loved nothing more than to tease Mary further, but the woman was too far gone, mewling and whining desperately now, muttering pleases and Zeldas almost involuntarily, her hips jutting and her knuckles turning white as she gripped the sheets. Zelda pressed a single kiss to her heat through her soaked panties, before slowly pulling them down Mary's legs, looking up to Mary and seeing her eyes open, watching Zelda intently, her eyes so dark, pupils so blown they almost weren’t blue anymore. Zelda crawled back on top of her, claiming Mary's mouth with her own hungrily, chuckling as her fingers found Mary’s wet heat, causing Mary to moan gutturally into Zelda’s mouth. She stroked her fingers through slick folds, rubbing gently at her clit, and Mary writhed and moaned beneath her, and Zelda broke the kiss and watched, taking Mary in, in all her naked glory, so unashamed, so lost in pleasure that nothing else mattered, and again pondered over Mary's beauty, and hoped she knew how beautiful she was, especially in this moment. She shook the thoughts from her mind, slowly entering Mary with a finger, making her gasp and reach up to claw at Zelda's back, making the redhead hiss, and groan all at once, relishing in the scratches that would surely be left there. Zelda added a second finger, pumping rhythmically and biting and sucking at Mary’s neck, feeling her tighten and knowing she was already close, so close to teetering over the edge and Zelda smirked against her hot skin. With a few more, faster movements of Zelda's fingers, Mary was sent into bliss, her whole body taut, loud moans escaping her lips, she clung to Zelda tight, and Zelda found herself clutching Mary's hand with her own free one, offering her reassurance as she rode through her climax, and Zelda was too busy watching the woman, now slowly coming down from her high, breathing heavily, to think too much into the small act of affection, something else, as well as kindness, that Zelda was not particularly accustomed to.

Zelda rolled off of the woman, laying beside her and still clutching her hand as she caught her breath, and Mary turned into her side, curling up and looking at Zelda, a dazed look of affection in her eyes, and Zelda felt her stomach knot, and smiled at the brunette, pushing damp strands of hair from her face. “I-I really don’t usually do that, you know. Just-" Mary’s cheeks flushed brighter than they already were and she sighed. “Just jump into bed with a perfect stranger.” 

“Perfect, huh?” Zelda teased, smirking and turning on her side herself, mirroring Mary and watching as she giggled. “There’s nothing wrong with a little harmless sex. You’re a grown woman, and can make your own decisions about whomever you sleep with.” Zelda scooted closer and kissed Mary’s forehead.

“Zelda... stay? Please?” Mary's uncertainty was back now, her eyes searching Zelda's face.

“Mary, I-" Zelda stopped and looked at Mary for a second, taking in her almost hurt expression at Zelda's impending refusal, and found herself unable to decline, not wanting to decline. Wanting nothing more than Mary's warmth for the rest of the night and Mary's soft smile when she woke in the morning. It confused Zelda, all of these strange thoughts tangled in her head, amongst other thoughts telling her to get up and leave, that she had gotten what she came for, and could push the woman from her mind and move on. “Of course, I’ll stay, Mary. If that’s what you want.” Mary’s eyes fluttered closed, a look of relief on her face, and she shuffled, moving the duvet out from under them and covering them both, snuggling close to Zelda, her face buried in the crook of Zelda's neck, and she fit so well there, like a puzzle piece. Zelda sighed and held her close, her eyes drifting shut, stroking Mary's hair as she tried to push away thought upon thought that she should leave, before it was not just Mary caught hook, line and sinker, but herself as well. Before long they both drifted off to sleep, Mary feeling content, and Zelda feeling conflicted, torn by her own need to self preserve.

In the morning, when Mary woke, the sun shining brightly into her room, as her curtains remained wide open, forgotten in the strenuous activity of the night before, she found the bed empty, the space beside her cold. It had been vacant for some time, and Mary felt a tug in her chest that Zelda had left without saying goodbye. Mary rose from the bed, pulling on her robe and tying it tight about her, suddenly aware of her nakedness, suddenly cold. Zelda's clothes were gone from the floor, and Mary wandered the cottage aimlessly, knowing she would find no redhead, no note of apology or explanation. She searched the floor for her previously abandoned glasses, and found the one act of kindness Zelda had bestowed upon her before her swift departure. Her glasses sat, neatly folded on her bedside table, and Mary's eyes filled with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda convinces Zelda to make amends with Mary.

Over the few weeks following their tryst, Mary tried getting hold of Zelda countless times. She called and texted the private number on the business card Zelda had given her, and got no answer. Thanks to modern technology, Mary could see that Zelda was reading the messages, but no reply ever came. She felt miserable, used, and she found herself missing this woman that she hardly knew. She found herself dreading every morning and evening, when she had to get undressed, and couldn’t stop herself from admiring the hickeys Zelda left on her breasts, running her fingers over them wistfully. She kept catching Sabrina sending her concerned glances throughout the school day, and knew the blonde knew something was wrong, and Mary wondered if Zelda had been acting any differently at home to cause Sabrina’s such obvious suspicion and worry. Mary found herself crying herself to sleep most nights, after spending a solitary evening in her cottage, drinking copious amounts of wine, and stewing over Zelda's avoidance of her over dinner for one.

Zelda was just as miserable, hoping after a few days away from the brunette, her mind would be rid of her, but no such luck. She couldn’t stop thinking of her, and not just of the extremely enjoyable sex, but what came before too, and what came after. The simple affection between them, that seemed so foreign to Zelda, but also so natural all at once. She sat with the beginnings of tears in her eyes as she sat and watched her phone ring, let a few of those tears fall when she read the texts, the texts exclaiming hurt, and confusion, and she almost picked up the phone to call Mary, when the poor, precious woman sent a final text apologising for whatever she had done wrong.

Zelda recalled the panic of the day before, of turning around in the grocery store and finding herself face to face with Mary, the brunette’s wide blue eyes looking straight at her from behind her glasses, and her mouth half open, as if about to speak. Zelda stuttered incoherently, so panicked by being caught so off guard, and leaving her shopping cart abandoned, turned and left the store in an extremely undignified half run-half walk. She could faintly hear Mary calling her name behind her, thought she heard fast footsteps following, but Zelda did not stop until she was firmly behind the wheel of the hearse, and sped away. She had to stop only a short distance from the store, once she was out of sight, as her breath was coming in short, sharp bursts and she saw black spots in her blurred vision, and tears were freely running down her cheeks. Later on, when she had arrived home, Hilda knew better than to question her lack of groceries upon seeing Zelda's pale face and smudged makeup, kept a close eye on her that evening, when Zelda refused to talk. The guilt of the situation settled heavily in Zelda's mind as she lay trying to sleep that night.

When Zelda wasn’t dealing with mortuary business, she was moping around the house, or taking out her thunderous moods on the other unfortunate members of the Spellman family, and furtive glances passed between them all when Zelda was not looking, all of them wondering, and certain that they knew, what was causing, or rather who was causing Zelda's distress and wrath. Hilda finally decided, despite a slight fear for her life, that she should take one for the team, and talk to the redhead, plucking up the courage that morning as Zelda sat smoking her cigarette and reading her paper. 

“Zelds... What is going on with you, love?” Hilda asked, peering at Zelda around the side of her paper as she sat herself down on the rickety wooden chair beside her.  
Zelda rolled her eyes and folded her paper, slamming it on the table, making Hilda jump nervously. “Whatever do you mean, Hilda?”

“Well... I-it's just... Sabrina said Miss Wardwell has been acting rather... mopey. And so are you. And it also very much seems to coincide with your meeting with her... and not long after, that night that you stormed out and didn’t return until the early hours. Has something happened between you two, Zelds?” Hilda took Zelda's hand in her own, expecting her to immediately snatch it away, but surprising them both when she didn’t. Hilda scrutinised Zelda, and saw how exhausted she looked, dark bags under her eyes despite her attempt to cover them, her eyes were dull, and there was a torment in them that Hilda had not seen since their brother and his wife had died. Her shoulders sagged, and when she finally met Hilda’s eyes, there were tears threatening to spill.

“I’ve really hurt her, Hildie. I’m a wretched person." Zelda hid her face in her hands, letting the flood gates open, and her shoulders shook, and her sister swiftly stood and wrapped her arms around her, her own tears clouding her vision. She hated to see Zelda hurting, even if it was her own self sabotage to blame. Zelda had always been her own worst enemy. “I couldn’t let her in... didn’t want to get hurt again. And now I’ve hurt her. I didn’t think of anyone but myself and now I’ve hurt her.” Zelda sobbed, her hands muffling her words.

“I know it’s hard... letting someone in, Zelds. But if you really like her, you should go to her. Sabrina's only ever had nice things to say about her, and she has seemed nothing but kind on the occasions I’ve met her.” Hilda rubbed Zelda's back and sighed, leaning down to take her sister's hands from her face and look into her watery eyes. “She doesn't deserve to be used, Zelds. You can't just waltz in, leave bruises on her heart and then waltz back out again. She deserves better, and so do you.” 

Zelda dried her eyes, and nodded grimly. “You're right, Hilda. I barely know the woman... but I think I would like to get to know her better. If she'll allow me.” With that, she stood, checking herself in the mirror, glad for waterproof mascara, and rushing to grab her coat. Before Hilda could say another word, she left, and Hilda heard the hearse speed away down the driveway.

Zelda reached the cottage in what must have been record time, and closing the car door behind her, she took a deep breath, steadied herself and knocked on Mary’s door. Zelda saw the curtains twitch, and was sure that Mary was going to ignore her, but the door swung open, and Mary looked at her with a fury that Zelda didn’t know the small woman could possess. Zelda almost shrank back, but stood her ground, opening her mouth to speak, and then realising she had no idea what to say.

“How dare you come here after treating me like I was invisible for almost THREE weeks!” Mary was trembling, and her eyes were wide. “I know I hardly know you, Zelda Spellman, but I NEVER expected to be treated so callously.” 

Zelda's own eyes were wide as Mary’s shaking form leaned closer to her, knowing she deserved any harshly spat remark Mary could dish her. But just as suddenly as the rage had built in her small frame, it deflated, and Mary collapsed onto her knees in the threshold of her house, and sobbed. Loud, ugly sobs that shook her to the core, and Zelda thought her heart might split in two just at the sound. Zelda immediately knelt beside her and took the brunette into her arms, with not a single thought to her expensive pant suit, and held her tight, holding even tighter when Mary tried, without real effort, to push her away. “I am so sorry, Mary. I’m a selfish, wretched person.” The redhead rocked Mary slowly, her own tears spilling now, not letting go until Mary was still, and quiet, and calm. It took every ounce of self restraint not to look away in shame when Mary's puffy red eyes met hers, but she wouldn’t look away, no matter how painful for her, because she owed Mary that. Owed her that and so much more.

Mary weakly pulled herself to her feet, accepting Zelda's outstretched hand. “Please, let me come in, and explain myself.” Mary merely nodded, turning away and letting Zelda close the door behind her. Mary sat on the sofa, looking deflated, and miserable, and Zelda perched beside her apprehensively, raising a hand to rest on her knee, but decided it safer to keep her hands in her own lap. “Mary... I know I’ve hurt you... and I know any excuses will be senseless. I showed you no respect, took from you what I knew I could get, and then just... left. And that was shameful of me, and I am ashamed.” Zelda took a deep breath as she watched the woman beside her, still refusing to look at her, staring into the unlit fireplace. “The truth is, I was scared. I’ve had walls built up for so long, and in just two short meetings your mere existence threatened to break them down. I’ve never felt that before. An instant attraction not just to someone's body, but their soul.” Zelda brushed a stray tear from her cheek, and found Mary now studying her face, biting her lip, her eyes still watery and so, so sad. 

“I-I’ve never given myself to someone that instantaneously before. Never felt the need to feel someone in every way possible as I did that night...” Mary paused, giving a sniffle and closing her eyes. “I thought perhaps I had myself to blame, that you thought less of me for being so easy.” Zelda swiftly took Mary’s hands in her own, and Mary let her, her bottom lip wobbling. 

“I meant what I said, afterwards. You, and only you make the decision of who, and when you sleep with someone. That does not taint your self worth, Mary, and it certainly doesn’t taint my view of you.” Mary leaned into Zelda, allowing her to wrap her arms around her, and Zelda knew in that moment that she was caught, hook, line and sinker. No matter how little they knew of each other, how short a time they had known each other, Mary Wardwell felt so right in her arms. She knew she wanted to know Mary in every way, and would do everything she could to show her that. She stroked Mary's soft brown hair, loosed it from its restraint, running her fingers through long tresses, relishing in the smell of coconut, and just the smell of Mary, as Mary relaxed into her, felt her eyes slipping closed as her damp lashes brushed her neck. “If you'll let me, I would love nothing more than to know you better, Mary. Do it right this time?” Zelda questioned, pulling back slightly to see Mary's face, and Mary was smiling up at her, and Zelda was so glad, never thought she would ever be so glad, to see a smile gracing someone's face.

“I would like that Zelda... very much. Although I will be abstaining for a little while. I’m not having you running off on me again.” Mary's smile grew wider, and she giggled, and Zelda laughed, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Mary’s nose.  
“No more running, Mary, I promise. Although I will wish you luck. According to my family, I’m positively hellish to be around at times.” Zelda grinned wider as Mary giggled again, the melody that is Mary's laugh never failing to awaken butterflies in Zelda's stomach. Mary sat up, and pressed a soft kiss to Zelda's lips, noticing that they were bare, and realising she liked it, hoping to herself that one day Zelda would trust her enough to lay herself completely bare to her, devoid of the mask of beauty she hid behind, that surely only hid more beauty.

As the night wore on, and the sky grew dark outside of Mary's cosy cottage, both women sat, and drank wine, and ate a full meal, and talked and shared. Zelda spoke of the family she pretended were burdensome, and irritating, but that she really loved, and had never had a fondness for anyone as she had for them, and perhaps Mary now. She spoke of her dear brother and his wife, Sabrina's parents, whom she still missed every day. Mary spoke of her own absent family, both parents deceased, the cottage and its contents being all she had left of them, and Zelda felt a pang thinking of such a dear, sweet creature being left alone in this world, and again, a pang of regret for ever causing her any pain. As the two women talked, and the night grew later, and later, for the first time in weeks, both women felt content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Hope you enjoyed. I'm unsure whether to continue this, as I'm unsure as to where to take it after this chapter, but am considering possibly doing some more fluffy chapters, maybe Mary properly meeting all of the Spellman clan as Zelda's girlfriend, and possibly some more smutty chapters cause I just like writing smut lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary's bid to remain chaste finally ends, and Zelda and Mary both make a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly filth, but it's also SOFT as hell. I don't know where I got the middle name "Elizabeth" for Mary from, It may have been another fic, I'm not really sure, but it just flows so well, and after some googling I've seen there was a few Mary Elizabeth Wardwells in the 1800's and 1900's, and it seems to fit so well for our Mary <3 Hope you enjoy x

Mary and Zelda spent many weeks simply enjoying each other's company. Late night chats kept them up well into the night, with the fire blazing in the hearth. Both women found that they had never enjoyed anyone's company more, and looked forward to their evenings spent together. The Spellman family had been bugging Zelda for days now to invite Mary around for dinner, all itching to get to know the woman, and see Zelda in her state of romantic bliss. But the redhead didn’t want their bubble burst just yet, was far too lost in having Mary all to herself, to openly share their relationship with the outside world just yet.

Mary and Zelda lounged on an array of cushions on the rug in front of the fire one evening, Zelda thinking of Mary, and how contented she was to just lay here with her, in comfortable silence, when she felt a warm hand brush against her thigh, interrupting her thoughts. She raised a brow and looking to the brunette, who was looking at her with a smirk, eyes dark in the way Zelda remembered, that first night they spent together. Mary had been true to her word, had remained chaste since their making up, only going as far as heated make out sessions, before both women pulled apart, breathless and wanting. Now, Mary’s hand snaked further up Zelda's thigh, and Zelda became very aware of how little she was wearing, clad only in a nightgown and thin lace panties, as Zelda was staying the night, as she so often did. “Are you being a little minx, Mary dear?” Zelda asked, smirking at the woman and letting her legs open a little wider, knowing that the woman was ready, was showing her she was ready, and Zelda could deny Mary nothing, and did not want to. 

“I think I might be,” Mary giggled, leaving her hand in place and crawling until her face was inches away from Zelda's own, and Zelda could feel her hot breath ghosting over her lips. Zelda leaned forward, and captured Mary's lips in a soft kiss, and Mary tasted of almonds and tea, and faintly of wine from the glass they both had with dinner. Zelda tangled her fingers in Mary’s long hair, groaning softly as Mary’s tongue flicked across her lips, gladly allowing her entry, pulling Mary closer. Her breath caught in her throat when Mary’s fingers brushed over the thin material covering her core. She broke the kiss, heavy lidded eyes gazing at Mary, dark with lust, eyes begging for what Mary so wanted to give her, and Mary marvelled at the sight. This woman, infinitely more experienced than her and in her eyes, infinitely more beautiful, and she was here, beneath Mary, wanting no one but Mary. The brunette placed soft kisses along Zelda's jaw, down to her neck, softly nipping at the skin, and then harder, when Zelda tugged on her hair, letting out groans and gasps of pleasure at the feel of Mary’s hot lips and sharp teeth against her pale skin.

“I want to make you feel good, Zelda...” Mary whispered against Zelda's ear, catching her lobe between her teeth and tugging gently, wriggling a little in her own nightdress, as she felt her own wetness gather between her legs, revelling in the pleasure it gave her to make Zelda feel exquisite beneath her.

“T-then, don’t stop, sweetheart,” Mary purred at the endearment, lifting Zelda's thin silk nightgown and tugging it over her head, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as bare skin was revealed to her, bare, pert breasts, and a taut pale stomach. Mary trailed her lips down Zelda's heated skin, her flushed chest heaving beneath her, and caught a pink bud between her lips, sucking gently, and then biting, tugging it between her teeth, spurred on by Zelda's moans and whines. She continued her ministrations on Zelda's chest, as she slowly slid damp underwear down Zelda's legs. Mary’s cheeks flushed as she kissed lower, the scent of Zelda's arousal, all for her, meeting her nose, invading her senses and making it impossible to think of anything else but making Zelda come apart beneath her. 

Zelda's own mind was hazy with pleasure now, feeling Mary's mouth kissing closer and closer to her core, now at her inner thighs, making Zelda fidget and whine, tugging at brunette locks. Mary bit her lip and giggled, pressed a kiss to Zelda's sensitive nub, holding her hips down when they bucked beneath her at the sudden contact.

Tentatively, with the tip of her tongue, she licked Zelda's slit, eliciting a low moan from the redhead, trying desperately to stay still and failing. Mary was immediately intoxicated by the taste of her, the vibrations of her moans heightening Zelda's pleasure as she licked Zelda with more fervour, sucking on her clit, and then moving further down to lap at Zelda's juices. “Fuck-Mary... I need you...” Zelda mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut and tugging hard on Mary’s hair now, so far gone, and Mary, flushed between her legs, couldn’t take her eyes from her, had never seen anything more beautiful than Zelda in this moment. 

“What do you need, darling?” Mary asked, flicking her tongue over her clit again and smirking when Zelda inhaled sharply, opening her lust-filled eyes and looking down at her.

“I need you... inside of me, sweetheart, please,” Zelda breathed, voice hoarse and willing her eyes to stay open, to watch Mary as she sat up, removing her own nightgown before crawling on top of Zelda, her fingers instantly replacing her tongue between Zelda's legs, stroking over the soft patch of red hair there, before ghosting over her clit and moving lower. She entered Zelda slowly, first with one finger, and then two, and Zelda reached up and cupped Mary's cheek, pulling her in for a hungry kiss and moaning into her mouth, moving her hips to meet Mary's slow, sensual movements. Mary was so tender, so gentle, and Zelda had never experienced such care, such compassion, as the woman pressed to her displayed. Zelda savoured the moment, so accustomed to brisk, and fast paced, relished in a tenderness so foreign to her, a tenderness she knew she would become used to, a tenderness she would crave.

Mary's fingers moved a little faster, still gentle, watching Zelda intently for any sign of discomfort, but none showed. Zelda's dazed eyes met hers, and she tightened around Mary's fingers, and Mary knew she was close, gave the goddess-like woman below her a soft smile, and a loving kiss, and green eyes stayed lock with blue as Zelda teetered over the edge, moaning and writhing beneath Mary, clinging to her tightly as Mary rode her through. Then they were a tangled heap of sweaty limbs on the cushions, silence only broken by heaving breaths and the crackle of the slowly dying fire. Zelda clutched Mary close to her, suddenly overwhelmed by Mary's affection, burying her flushed face in her neck, willing the tears not to spill, willing herself not to sniffle and give herself away. But Mary knew, and stroking auburn hair, held her as tightly as she was able from above her. 

“I love you, Zelda.” Mary whispered, knew that the redhead would never say it first, and knew that she needed to hear it as much as Mary herself needed to say it. Zelda pulled away and studied her face, watery green eyes spilling over now, and pecked Mary’s lips faintly, letting her lips linger there, mere centimetres from Mary’s own.

“I love you too, sweetheart. More than I could ever have imagined.” Zelda beamed despite her tears, a soft look in her eyes as she regarded Mary, noticed her relief, and rolled them over on the cushions so the slight woman was beneath her. How about I show you just how much I love you, Mary Elizabeth Wardwell?” Mary giggled and captured Zelda's lips in another, heated, loving kiss, and both women knew they were in for a long night.


End file.
